


Two corpses we were, two corpses I saw

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decay, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, I blame Hozier, M/M, Not what you think, What Have I Done, i warned you, rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Inspired by 'In a week' by Hozier.





	Two corpses we were, two corpses I saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts), [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> For my Queen, for kicking me in the ass to write again. And for my Wine Nephew, for spiraling.

It must have been a few days since he lay on the cold, damp forest floor, his thorn body cushioned by a bed of fallen leaves, the autumn breeze making his lips tremble and blue. Theo tried to move his arm, disgusted by the small insects crawling all over his skin. Those nasty little creatures that kept eating away his flesh, moving between his muscles, making their way to his bones.

 

 _‘Nobody is coming’_  - The chimera thought, swallowing around a choked sob, his head falling back to the damp leaves with a muffled thud. They left him for dead, _to rot_ , for the insects of the preserve to feast on him. He tried to howl, to cry our for help, to lure somebody, _anybody_ to his decaying carcass of a body - but to no avail. The chimera could hear no sounds beyond the worms and maggots crawling under his skin and inside his abdomen, devouring him from the inside out.

 

Part of his legs were already missing. A huge, gushing wound on his left thigh oozed green pus, the putrid scent making him gag. Theo turned his head to the side, wanting to get away from the odor of rotting tissue. The taste of rot clawing at the back of his throat like thousand darkling beetles trying to escape his worm-eaten remains.

 

Theo’s body was like a canvas of a twisted artist. His face painted in the crimson of his own blood, the chimera’s skin glowing in the pinkish hue of Livor mortis. He tried to move, to get himself into another position where the leaves weren’t soaked by the poisons his body discharged.

 

A millipede, vast, fat and gorged with his flesh crawled up his arm, the creature’s legs prickling Theo’s skin. The chimera lifted his arm to get a better look against his better judgement, shaking the limb violently, trying to get the avid creature off of himself, his body spasming, muscles aching with the effort. However, it wasn’t the sight of his half-eaten body that made Theo stop abruptly, mouth hanging open as his scream fell silent.

 

A figure he knew all too well stood next to the chimera. Theo stared at the tormenting ghost of his sister with his pupils blown wide. What little color his cheeks still held left in a heart beat, leaving him pale, a haunted look settling on his face. She would be her brother’s end, after all. The silvery moonlight almost gave Tara an angelic halo as she watched her brother with her head tilted to the side, curious.

 

“You like seeing me like this, don’t you?” The chimera growled softly between his teeth, his breath coming short as he watched every movement of his worst nightmare. His skin crawled and moved, darkling beetles escaping some of his wounds - even the insects were afraid of her presence. A small, feeble whine caught in his throat as Tara took a few steps towards him, the escaped insects crunching under her feet. “You’re here to end me.” Theo muttered, his voice breaking. His sister crouched down next to him, the silver of the Moonlight making her eyes glint. Her eyes focused on Theo’s body, roaming it. Counting all his wounds. Examining him.

 

Tara raised her hand, making her brother jump in fear. Getting closer, so close, too close, a ghost of a touch on Theo’s skin. Almost like a caress, an unwelcome touch of a demon he couldn’t forget, no matter how hard he tried. He could almost feel her hand on every cut, tear and gush as she took count on all of them, her fingers dancing around the purplish skin of each.

 

“You’re taking your time.” A smile pulled at the chimera’s lips as a few tears escaped, sliding down on his temples, mixing with the blood on the leaves. “Having a little fun before you do what you do best.” Theo scoffed, a humorless laugh shaking his torso. Tara stopped abruptly, pulling her hand back just to guide it towards the chimera’s face, not wiping his tears away but almost, a mockery of a caring gesture. “Come on, just end it.”

 

He could never fool Tara. Even if he acted as if it was something he knew, something he anticipated… This time around, Theo won’t be coming back. There were no magical swords that could bring him back anymore. Bone chilling fear ran through his veins as his body shook, sobs wrecking his mutilated frame. That was the price he had to pay for all the wrongs he had done. He’s scared. It’s not how he wanted it to end, not like that, not when he’s finally got something to live for… Someone.

 

Blinking away his tears, Theo lookedat his sister mimicking her previous scrutinizing gaze. Her eyes, just as dead as they were in hell and her hair, damp since the day she died. Her chest, open-

 

 _“Even where you are, even in the hell I sent you to, I'm still unworthy.”_ A hysterical laugh erupted from deep within his chest at the sight of Tara’s closed, unharmed chest. _“Even in death I am reminded that Tara was the good child, the better child.Theo is and always has been the failure.”_ The realization making Theo’s fear vanish, anger taking its place. “Come on, end it!” The chimera spat, blood spattering Tara’s face, her hands finally grasping Theo’s arms in a death-grip. “END IT!” His shout echoed in the preserve in unison of Tara’s own sharp, gravelly, almost desperate holler of the chimera’s name. Tara raised her hand, pulling it back to prepare for the strike and Theo closed his eyes, sharp pain shooting up the chimera’s nose before he lost consciousness.

 

Hell shouldn’t smell like this. It shouldn’t smell like fresh laundry and flowers, like warm sheets and workout gear, like books and _pack_. It shouldn’t smell like _home_. His panic rising, Theo’s breathing became shallow as he tried to sit up, the chimera’s arms failing miserably to keep his weight upright.

 

“Theo!” The sound of his boyfriend’s familiar voice made the chimera stop, his wide gaze finding the werewolf’s. _‘This can’t be real.’_

 

“Where’s Tara?” Theo asked, a frightened chill running down his spine as his eyes took in the sight of Liam, the chimera’s movements frantic. “She got you, I failed-“ The chimera sputtered as Liam got closer, his hands raised, cautious.

 

“What are you talking about Theo, you were injured-“

 

“You left me to rot.” Theo deadpanned, eyes glowing.

 

“To-to rot?” Liam asked, his voice breaking, tone surprised and hurt. “We found you in less than an hour, Theo.”

 

“You left me to rot,” Theo repeated, his anger rising, claws and fangs on display. “ Then Tara came…” He choked, his claws digging into his skin, drawing small rivers of blood, jerking away from Liam’s touch. “I was being eaten alive!” The chimera shouted, a low growl rumbling in his chest.“The-The maggots…”

 

“There are no maggots, T,” The werewolf grabbed both of Theo’s hands, prying away the chimera’s claws from his skin. “Hey, look at me.” Liam tried, tone soft and desperate. “I’m here."

 

“Make them go away, please, Liam!” Theo hiccuped, his cries and sobs resembling a scared child’s. "I'm scared."

 

“I’m here.” Liam tried again, pulling the shaking chimera close and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “I won’t let her harm you.” He continued, rocking Theo’s body back and forth, whispering into Theo’s ear. Even with Liam being that close, it was hard for Theo to believe that it was all his mind’s and the poison’s work that he was shot with. Clinging to Liam desperately, the chimera calmed down slowly, the scent of his boyfriend - his _everything,_ lulling him to a dreamless slumber where Theo knew that Liam would protect him from the ghost of his past.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'In a week' by Hozier, inspired by the same song and a poem, 'A Carcass' by Charles Baudelaire. 
> 
> I need to learn how to write details, so this happened.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker - any mistake's on Pages.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as Friendlysociopath
> 
> Comments, constructive criticism and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
